Aimes-moi
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: A cause de sa force surhumaine et de son caractère colérique, Shizuo ne parvient pas à se faire accepter par la société. Seuls ses amis les plus proche savent que son corps d'acier cache en réalité un cœur en velours. Mais le destin va tout faire pour le rapprocher de la seule personne capable de le comprendre réellement et de l'aimer tel qu'il est.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : « Aimes-moi »

 **Auteurs** : Kaneko-chan  & Cro-manga (sur Fanfic)

 **Rating** : T – Pour ce chapitre –

 **Disclamer** : Izaya et Shizuo ne nous appartiennent pas, de même que l'univers de Durarara. En revanche, la fiction oui.

 **Avertissement** : Cette fiction est à la base **un rp** que nous faisons toutes les deux et donc, les chapitres seront découpés en fonction du « point de vue » des personnages que nous « incarnons ». Cependant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis étant donné que le récit est écrit à la troisième personne.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, après plusieurs jours de pluie, le soleil avait enfin daigné sortir de sa cachette. Izaya Orihara était plutôt de bonne humeur. Non pas à cause du soleil mais plutôt parce qu'il avait eu une très bonne récompense pour son travail. Son travail était parfois passionnant. Izaya était une personne aimant l'argent bien qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi pour lui. Il aimait le luxe et il détestait devoir se priver. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était l'ennui.

Et ça, l'argent ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

Il avait un petit creux. Il regarda son portable qui affichait 13h. Il décida de se dirigeait vers le restaurant de sushi. Il avait envie d'une douceur. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement, Simon se tenait derrière le comptoir. Izaya put voir une légère inquiétude sur les traits du russe.

" Yo Izaya, tu n'es pas ici pour te battre au moins. Car ce battre, c'est mal" dit Simon.

" Pourquoi cette accusation ? Je viens ici pour manger, tout simplement. Mais je peux repartir si ma présence te dérange. Je suis sûr que les autres restaurants seront ravis d'avoir un client de plus"

" Tu es le bienvenu Izaya, mais tu sais, c'est l'heure à laquelle vient généralement Shizuo alors ..."

" Alors tout ça parce que ce protozoaire est censé venir ici, je dois partir ? Si ma présence le dérange, il n'aura qu'à me le dire de lui-même. C'est un grand garçon, ne t'en fait pas"

A vrai dire, la possibilité que son vieil ennemi vienne ici le rendait encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser tout en faisant du sport. La seule chose c'est qu'il espérait avoir le temps de manger un peu.

* * *

Après la chute du dernier meuble de la pièce, il sentit enfin sa colère retomber. Les malfrats qui -une fois de plus- refusaient de payer son ami et employeur Tom, n'étaient plus vraiment en état de parler ... Son acolyte soupira devant les dégâts considérables mais ne releva pas. Il prit l'argent qui lui était dû et invita d'un geste, le blond à le suivre.

Sur le chemin, Shizuo alluma une énième cigarette de sa journée.

"Dis Tom ... T'as pas un creux ? Perso je crève la dalle. On n'est pas loin du sushi russe, ça te dit ?"

"Pourquoi pas ... Il est 13h ... On a le temps, pour cet aprèm je n'ai qu'une autre personne à aller voir, et il a toujours payé dans les temps. Je t'invite !"

Après une minute de marche, ils passèrent la porte du petit restaurant. Le blond vit Simon afficher une mine inquiète. Il comprit quand il vit une chevelure brune au loin ... Sa cigarette craqua sous ses doigts.

"Izaya ...!"

* * *

Tout en mangeant le délicieux plat qu'il avait commandé, Izaya écoutait les conversations alentours. La première se passait entre deux jeunes filles. Considérant que savoir qu'un personnage de manga était super beau lui était complètement inutile et donc il tenta sa chance en écoutant une autre conversation. Un couple était en train de parler d'enfants. Lui détestait les enfants. Trop bruyant, trop sale, trop ennuyant. Résolu à devoir manger sans jouer les commères, il entendit la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir. Machinalement, son regard se posa sur Simon. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre la raison de sa mine inquiète. Pour confirmer ses pensées, il entendit son ennemi prononçait son prénom. La fête allait pouvoir commencer. Il termina son assiette comme si ne rien était.

Il se retourna pour faire face au blond.

"Oh ! Bonjour Shizu-chan. Heureux de te revoir"

Un silence avait remplacé les bruits qui régnaient naturellement dans la pièce. A Ikebukuro, la majorité des habitants connaissait l'homme le plus fort de la ville. Quant à Izaya, tout le monde connaissait son existence sans savoir qui il était en réalité.

"Dis donc, Shizu-chan, tu devrais apprendre à sourire dans la vie. Ce n'est pas bon de faire tout le temps la tête"

"Quand je vois ta sale tronche, j'ai tout sauf envie de sourire, vois-tu nabot"

Le sourire que lui offrit en réponse le brun l'énerva au plus haut point. Le blond, aussi invraisemblable que celui-ci puisse paraître, affirmait détester la violence. Mais dès qu'il voyait cet homme, le puits de sa colère devenait sans fond et décuplait sa force par mille au moins. Sa main se posa sur une chaise où un malheureux client avait eu la malchance de s'assoir. Chaise qui vola avec son hôte à travers la pièce pour venir s'écraser à côté du brun, qui l'évita sans peine.

"Shizuo ! S'il te plait ne détruit pas la salle de restaurant ! Mon patron va se fâcher !"

Le grand black se tenait derrière le fumeur qui levait déjà une autre chaise. Il attrapa son poignet et tenta d'empêcher au maximum les dégâts. Le blond fulminait.

"J'aurai ta peau, espèce de petit merdeux ! Izaya !"

* * *

Le brun ricana. De telles menaces ne lui faisaient aucunement peur. A vrai dire, c'était leur manière de se dire "Bonjour, comment ça va ?", en quelques sortes. Si les autres clients avaient peurs, ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Bon d'accord, en même temps, il était un peu la cause de ce bazar. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut même désolé pour ce pauvre gars qui était devenu une victime de guerre.

" Vraiment ? Je t'avoue être assez sceptique quant à cette affirmation car vois-tu, ça fait presque dix ans que tu affirmes que tu vas me tuer "

Izaya évaluait la situation. La seule sortie se trouvait derrière son pire ennemi. Passer par la force n'était pas envisageable, il ne ferait pas le poids. Heureusement qu'il avait payé dès qu'il avait commandé, juste au cas où. Il avança prudemment tout en se préparant à subir une attaque de la bête enragée. Il ne s'était jamais réellement retrouver coincé quelque part sans avoir un quelconque moyen de fuite. Mais après tout, cela rajoutait du piment à sa vie.

Le blond finit par réussir à soulever Simon qui termina sa course au sol, sur le dos et dans un grand fracas de table et de chaise. Les quelques clients s'étaient sauvés ou réfugiés au fond de la salle espérant se mettre en sécurité. Simon, malgré sa force naturelle était un peu sonné et resta au sol. Shizuo était en bonne entente avec le black mais, de mauvaise humeur, tous se faisait terrasser par sa force brute. Shizuo fixa d'un regard noir le brun qui s'approchait dangereusement, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

"Tu es coincé petit con ... Je vais te détruire. Et en ce qui concerne les dix ans ... On va en venir à bout ..."

Il fit craquer ses doigts en approchant aussi ...

* * *

Bien qu'il considéré Simon comme une personne appréciable, Izaya ne chercha pas à l'aider. Ayant tout de même une conscience, il jeta un bref regard afin de s'assurer de sa survie. Peu étonné par cet excès de colère venant du blond, il savait que dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait pas d'amis. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui. Son pire ennemi. Celui qu'il voulait voir mort à tout prix. Croyez-le ou non mais il se sentait flatté d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette petite brute.

Face à la réplique de sa Némésis, Izaya poussa un long soupir.

" Je vois. Tu es déterminé à en finir tout de suite. Dans ce cas, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient si je te rends la tâche plus difficile non ? "

Dans sa manche, il ouvrit son cran d'arrêt avant de foncer littéralement sur le blond, l'attaquant. Son but n'était pas de le tuer bien évidement, juste de se frayer un passage pour pouvoir atteindre la porte. Tom qui se trouvait derrière Shizuo recula subitement afin d'éviter d'être pris dans la bagarre. En plus de sa force, ce dernier connaissait Izaya et sa maitrise experte des armes blanches. Pourtant, cela n'avait qu'en partie affecté sa détermination à vouloir l'empêcher à tout prix de passer. Fort heureusement, le brun était très agile, ce qui lui permit d'éviter non sans mal les coups qui lui était destiné.

* * *

Shizuo savait que la seule issue se trouvait derrière lui. Son objectif était d'empêcher à tout prix ce salaud de se faufiler dehors. Il le savait agile au maniement des armes blanches. Mais cela ne lui fit pas plus peur que de se prendre une pichenette. A vrai dire, son corps supportait mal ses excès de force et ses os se brisaient cent fois lorsqu'il était petit. Aujourd'hui, son corps était devenu presque insensible à la douleur. Un vrai dur à cuire. Et c'est donc sans peur qu'il planta volontairement sa main sur la lame du brun lors d'une énième esquive dérivée en attaque. Il sera sa main dessus.

"Je te tiens l'anguille !"

Du sang coula de sa plaie, mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention, déterminé plus que jamais à arrêter son ennemi jure, quel qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

Lorsque la lame de son arme s'enfonça dans la main de Shizuo, Izaya n'eut pas le temps de retirer rapidement le couteau.

" Enlève immédiatement ta main" gronda le brun.

* * *

Shizuo souri fièrement. Pour une fois, il avait enfin le dessus selon lui. Il resta méfiant néanmoins, il savait que l'homme face à lui était plein de ressources.

"Sinon quoi ?"

* * *

Ce sourire agaça fortement Izaya mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre. Ses yeux carmin laissaient paraitre divers émotions, en particulier la malice, la folie mais au fond d'eux, il y avait une pointe de colère. Il essaya de retirer la lame mais s'était sans compter sur l'autre garçon qui maintenait fortement sa poigne.

Son cerveau cherchait une solution à toute vitesse. De son autre main, Izaya actionna une autre de ses armes et lança une nouvelle offensive.

* * *

Shizuo connaissait son rival par cœur et sentait sa colère. Il en souriait de joie. Il esquiva difficilement la deuxième attaque à cause de l'autre lame dans sa main. Le blond rapprocha son ennemi en tirant sur la lame, et d'un seul coup violent, il envoya le brun volé de l'autre côté de restaurant, libérant sa main au passage.

* * *

Les personnes qui regardaient la scène avec beaucoup d'appréhension virent le corps de l'informateur venir percuter avec force le mur. A cause de la violence de l'impact, il eut énormément de mal à se relever. Lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici, il irait voir Shinra pour qu'il vérifie l'état de son corps. Mais pour le moment, il fallait justement qu'il sorte.

Il ricana devant l'absurdité de la situation mais alors qu'il allait totalement se relever, il senti une douleur au bas de son dos.

* * *

Shizuo, malgré le sang qu'il perdait de sa main se sentait en pleine forme. Un enfant à qui on offrait un cadeau inespéré: son ennemi sur un plateau d'argent.

"Bah alors ? T'as mal au dos papy ? Je te croyais plus coriace que ça ... Tu me déçois."

Il avançait tel un fauve vers sa proie, prêt à l'intercepter en cas de tentative de fuite.

* * *

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là ? Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui à manger un plat surgelé ! Face à la réplique de son ennemi, Izaya le fusilla du regard. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

" En même temps, qui pourrait être assez fort pour rivaliser sur le plan physique avec un monstre comme toi ? "

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil autour de lui. Aucun moyen de lui échapper et puis, ce n'est pas une petite porte qui allait réussir à se mettre entre eux deux. D'autant plus que désormais, la fuite allait être beaucoup compromise avec ce mal au dos.

* * *

Le blond souri, prenant la réplique acerbe du brun comme un compliment et son regard assassin comme un trophée.

Un hennissement vrombissant retentit dans la rue. Une silhouette de femme à casque de chat apparu à la porte du restaurant. Celty, la dullahan, s'avança près de Tom en le questionnant sur la situation. Shizuo ne pût s'empêcher de prêter attention à son amie. Erreur monumental. Un mouvement sur l'autre cote lui signala que son ennemi avait profité de cette seconde d'inattention pour filer à l'anglaise. Il jura et se précipita à sa suite.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu la dullahan, son cerveau n'avait pas mis longtemps à traiter l'information et avait alors commandé à son corps tout entier de rassembler toutes ses forces pour fuir. Il avait réussi à se faufiler pendant que le blond était distrait par l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour distraire éternellement la bête qui remarqua très rapidement son absence.

Habituellement très rapide, son mal de dos le ralentissait considérablement. Par instinct, il regarda derrière lui et vit que son pire ennemi venait de sortir du restaurant et l'avait repéré.

* * *

Est-ce qu'un second miracle pouvait se produire ? Mais voyant l'espace entre eux se réduire de secondes en secondes, Izaya décréta que sa survie nécessitait à l'heure actuelle de faire abstraction de la douleur. Il se mit alors à courir bien plus rapidement. Il vit une petite ruelle mais décida de ne pas la prendre, il fallait d'abord qu'il sème davantage son poursuivant. Il accéléra son allure non sans ressentir les désagréments que son dos lui faisait subir depuis quelques minutes. Contrairement à un certain ex-barman, il n'était pas insensible à la douleur. Quelle injustice d'ailleurs !

D'après ses connaissances de la structure de la ville, il approchait d'une rue principale. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour le semer, bien que cela demeure dangereux. En particulier dans son état. Il était temps de voir si la chance était réellement de son côté. Alors qu'il arrivait sur les lieux, il fonça sans hésiter sur la route. Il réussit à passer juste avant une voiture qui klaxonna. Il continua sa course tout en regardant derrière. Un sourire s'élargit quand il vit que Shizuo n'avait pas pu passer avant le véhicule. Il profita de ce moment pour se faufiler dans une ruelle. Ikebukuro était un véritable labyrinthe. Lorsqu'on connaissait cette ville sur le bout des doigts, cela devenait un véritable avantage. Il emprunta plusieurs ruelles afin de semer définitivement son poursuivant.

Si les circonstances avaient été comme d'habitude, il se serait arrêté. Mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque que le blond parvienne à le retrouver et il savait qu'une bataille dans cet état était perdue d'avance.

* * *

Durant sa course, Shizuo n'avait pas cessé de pester contre le brun, l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et existants. Il s'était lancé aussitôt à sa poursuite à toute allure. Il remarqua que son ennemi était moins rapide qu'à l'accoutumé, comprenant que la douleur dû à la chute d'il y a quelques minutes. Il se sentit victorieux mais ne cria pas victoire trop vite. Surtout quand il vit le brun accélérer. Le blond riait intérieurement. Jaune bien sûr, mais il avait au moins réussit à mettre un peu en vrac le salaud d'Ikebukuro. Si Izaya connaissait la ville, lui aussi. Il l'arpentait tous les jours avec Tom pour son travail. Il comprit qu'il essayait de le semer. Il le vit prendre le risque de traverser sans faire attention, manquant de se faire percuter. Lui en revanche dû s'arrêter et ce on extremis. Il n'était pas sûr de mourir comme ça mais en tout cas, ça ne lui faisait pas du bien pour autant. Il fulmina en voyant le brun disparaitre. Pas la peine de reprendre la course et de traverser: une fois écartés de plus d'une rue, il était trop tard. Il donna un coup dans un malheureux poteau qui plia sous le choc. Il fixa sa main. Et encore un tour à l'hôpital ...

* * *

Finalement, le dos blessé d'Izaya avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter tellement il lui faisait mal. Il se posa contre un mur, espérant que la douleur finirait au moins par s'estomper. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir un médecin. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Shinra Kishitani, son ami médecin. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il rentre chez lui immédiatement et qu'il passerait.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant son appartement, il vit que le médecin était déjà là. Il voyait bien qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

" Ah ben enfin Izaya-kun, je t'attendais ! Ah oui quand même, il n'y a pas allé de main morte Shizuo ! " fit le médecin.

" En même temps, rien d'étonnant avec ce protozoaire " répliqua Izaya avec humeur.

Ils montèrent dans l'appartement et Shinra l'ausculta. Il lui donna quelques médicaments et une pommade afin de soulager la douleur. Il n'avait rien de cassé, ce qui était une chance inouï.

* * *

Shizuo revint auprès de ses deux amis qui, en attendant son retour, avaient aidé à remettre le restaurant en ordre. En arrivant, le blond s'excusa platement envers Simon qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il promit cependant de rembourser les réparations de la salle et même d'y mettre la main à la patte avec les réparateurs.

"Écoutes Shizuo, ta main pisse le sang et maintenant je meurs de faim aussi. Alors comme promis je te paye un menu mais à emporter et tu me fais le plaisir de te faire soigner."

Tom demanda à Simon de préparer son menu et celui à emporter en même temps.

Le blond, à cause de sa rage en avait oublié sa faim. Il accepta avec plaisir.

"Ah ... Mais pour le client de cet aprèm ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour celui-là. Il est un ancien client. C'est même lui qui m'a aidé à me faire connaitre. Il paye toujours dans les temps alors je n'ai pas besoin de ta présence. Vas te soigner. L'hôpital n'est pas loin, tu y seras vite même à pied"

La Dullahan intervint alors en tendant son écran de téléphone près du jeune homme blessé.

"Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux. Shinra a été appelé par un patient et n'est pas la alors je te conduirai à l'hôpital."

Le blond lui sourit amicalement.

"Je veux bien merci Celty"

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La commande arriva enfin et les deux amis partirent en direction de l'hôpital sur le cheval à moteur. Il se laissa soigner en mangeant en même temps. Celty resta auprès de lui durant ce temps. Elle lui tendit son téléphone.

"Tu devrais prendre un abonnement dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville vu le nombre de visites que tu leurs rend ..."

"Très drôle Celty ... Figures toi que je connais les gens qui travaillent dans les différents hôpitaux ... Je les tutoie pour la plupart d'ailleurs ..."

"C'est bien ce que je te disais..."

Ils se chamaillèrent amicalement encore un peu et sortirent une fois que le blond fut soigné. Shizuo repensa à sa course poursuite plus tôt. Il avait dû salement amocher Izaya pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire tuer par une voiture. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un écran lumineux qui se présenta à lui.

"Que fais-tu ce soir ? Il y a un petit festival au centre-ville pour l'ouverture d'un restaurant français, il y aura des jeux et des animations. Tu veux venir ?"

Shizuo sourit et acquiesça. Même si ce genre d'endroit était une mine d'informations pour son ennemi, avec ses blessures, il estima qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il serait donc tranquille.

"Super, ça me va. Rendez-vous à 19h devant le sushi ? Ça sera facile de se repérer comme ça."

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui fit signe qu'elle devait partir. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et vaquèrent à leurs occupations respectives.

Bien que Shinra lui ait prescrit du repos afin de ménager son dos, Izaya avait des choses de prévues pour le soir. Il devait rejoindre un client qui lui avait demandé de venir le retrouver au festival. Il en ignorait la raison mais cette personne tenait absolument à ce qu'il vienne. Le brun soupira. Décidément, on lui en voulait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite ou non ? Car elle est prête (ou presque, manque plus que la correction). Aussi nous vous en seront très reconnaissante pour les avis qui se font très rare ici (oui j'ai remarqué ça).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :D Voici le deuxième chapitre :) Bon, malheureusement, nous avons vraiment été déçues de voir qu'une grande majorité de lecteurs n'ont même pas pris la peine de nous laisser un petit mot. C'est dommage et un peu décourageant.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Lorab : Tout d'abord, merci de nous avoir laisser un avis et également pour tes compliments. Ca nous fait vraiment plaisir. Ensuite, tu as raison, la majorité des fictions commencent comme ça mais d'un côté, c'est un peu normal ^^ En tout cas, nous espérons que cette suite te plaira :)**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2** _

Le soir arriva bien vite. Pour le festival, il avait opté pour mettre un kimono bleu marine. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec ce genre d'habit surtout dans l'éventualité où il devait combattre. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il était absolument hors de question qu'il se batte. Il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait le festival. Il y avait déjà du monde. Une bonne chose, il passerait plus facilement inaperçu comme ça. Il alla au point de rendez-vous que son client lui avait donné. Il avait dix minutes d'avances. Lorsque l'heure arriva, il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il détestait attendre mais il devait faire bonne figure. Soudain, il sentit une présence près de lui.

"Où se trouve le dossier que je vous avais demandé ?" fit un homme.

" Le voici "

" Parfait. Voici votre argent "

L'homme tendit une enveloppe contenant de l'argent qu'Izaya attrapa directement. Il vérifia que le compte y était.

" Si je puis me permettre, Orihara-san, ce kimono vous va à ravir "

" Vraiment ? Votre compliment me va droit au cœur "

Face à sa propre réplique, Izaya eut envie de rire. Droit au cœur ? Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Décidément, son emprise sur les autres était très grande, même en se contentant d'un simple kimono, il arrivait à "charmer" un homme plein aux as.

Croyant que son compliment avait vraiment eu cet impact, l'homme le laissa et alla s'engouffrer dans la foule. En voyant cela, Izaya fut quelque peu agacé. Dire qu'il était venu ici juste pour ça ... Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait vraiment de l'animation. Il avait vraiment envie de faire un tour et puis les cachets que lui avait prescrits Shinra avaient l'air d'être vraiment efficace. Sa raison n'eut encore une fois pas le dernier mot puisqu'il décida de faire son petit tour tout en se méfiant.

* * *

Shizuo s'étira bruyamment. Après un après-midi de repos il était paré pour se rendre au festival. Celty lui avait envoyé un message. Elle voulait le voir en kimono, précisant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé de la sorte. Il soupira mais céda à la demande de son amie. Il y allait l'esprit léger, persuadé que son pire ennemi n'y sera pas. Comme convenu il vint devant le restaurant russe.

"Tu portes bien le kimono Shizuo. Ne te bâts pas sinon tu risques de l'abimer."

"Merci Simon et ne t'en fais pas."

Un moteur de moto se fit entendre dans le dos du blond. La jeune femme s'arrêta à côté de son ami et lui tendit son téléphone.

"Ça te va drôlement bien, j'ai bien fais de te demander ça !"

"Merci ... Mais c'est galère pour monter sur ton bolide ..."

Il sentit l'amusement de la Dullahan mais ne sen formalisa pas et se débâtit pour s'installer derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à côté du festival et marchèrent côtes à côtes. Ils se mélangèrent à la foule et la jeune femme tira le blond vers un stand de jeux.

"Un chamboule-tout ? Tu n'y joue jamais?"

Elle fit non de la tête. Amusé, il demanda à entamer une partie pour deux et la laissa commencer sans surveiller les alentours ...

* * *

Finalement, son petit tour dura bien plus longtemps que prévu. A vrai dire, il aimait bien les festivals comme celui-ci. C'était plaisant et surtout il pouvait voir beaucoup d'humains. Il observait discrètement chacun de leurs gestes et surtout de leurs réactions. Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement, son regard fut attiré vers un stand en particulier. Il reconnut facilement Celty puisqu'elle portait toujours son casque. D'ailleurs, elle attirait pas mal les regards. Mais ce qui attirait le sien, ce n'était certainement pas la dullahan mais le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un blond. Vu sa taille et sa carrure, il n'y avait que peu de doutes quant à son identité. Cela intrigua quelque peu le brun. Sa curiosité était telle qu'il ne pouvait repartir sans avoir jeter un petit coup d'œil. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup, il entendit:

" Au voleur ! Au voleur ! "

Cela le fit sursauter mais alors qu'il se retournait, il vit un homme venir dans sa direction en courant. Il tenait fermement sous son bras, un sac à main. Il ignorait si cette personne était ivre ou si elle avait pris une substance illicite, mais elle ne le vit pas et vint le percuter de plein fouet les faisant tomber tous les deux. Bien entendu, la chute n'améliora pas la condition d'Izaya qui percuta sa tête contre le rebord du trottoir, l'assommant.

* * *

La jeune femme avait réussie à faire tomber toute la pile et reçu une énorme peluche rose.

"Aha ! Bravo ! Mais ça va pas être pratique sur ta moto ..."

Ils furent interrompus par des cris d'alerte et se tournèrent vers le mouvement de panique. Ils virent deux hommes se rentrer dedans violemment et la foule former un cercle autour. Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour. En observant la scène, le blond reconnu instantanément le brun au sol. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour mais quelque chose l'empêcha de se déchaîner. Après tout ... Izaya était déjà au sol et blessé en plus. Il fut surprit de le voir ici par conséquent. Mais visiblement, il avait ses limites et elles s'arrêtaient à celle d'un humain bien banal. C'est ce que pensa le blond. Il approcha et souleva le corps inanimé du brun. Personne n'osa l'en empêcher, sa réputation n'étant plus à faire. Sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit, il le mit sur son épaule et s'éloigna de la foule pour l'allonger sur un banc au calme. Tout ceci avec la Dullahan sur ses talons. Au moment où il se redressa un écran lumineux s'interposa entre son ennemi naturel et lui.

"Ne le tue pas !"

Celty connaissait sa haine irrationnelle envers l'informateur. Il est vrai qu'il énervait parfois la jeune femme par son comportement excentrique et souvent égoïste. Cependant il ne méritait pas la mort ni la souffrance selon elle.

"Je suis pas un lâche, je préfère l'entendre me supplier de le laisser en vie..."

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir le tuer en traître, il n'empêchait qu'il avait bien envie de le pendre par les pieds et de s'en servir comme Punch in Ball ... Il le fixait. Il l'observait enfin de près sans avoir à se méfier et détailla les traits du jeune infirme.

* * *

Sans réellement le savoir, Izaya avait eu beaucoup de chances. Non seulement parce qu'il aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un lui voulant du mal et n'ayant aucun scrupule à lui en faire même étant sans la moindre défense mais aussi parce que son pire ennemi avait jugé qu'il serait immoral de l'attaquer ainsi.

Allongé sur un banc, il demeurait dans l'inconscience sans se soucier de ce qui se passait au-dessus de son corps. Son visage, où habituellement régnait une expression moqueuse, était naturel et calme. Comme pour accentuer cette atmosphère étrange, une petite brise vint déplacer doucement ses mèches de cheveux qui se déposèrent sur la peau pâle de l'homme.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne refasse surface. Ses doigts bougèrent en premier. Puis, ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement pour révéler des yeux carmin. Ayant encore l'esprit embrumé, Izaya ne parvenait pas à analyser ce que sa vue lui envoyait comme information. Il regardait le blond sans réellement l'apercevoir. C'est au fur et à mesure que son esprit revenait qu'il parvint à reconnaitre qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

" Shi-shizuo ? " dit-il surpris.

* * *

Le blond le regardait dormir. Il semblait tellement plus ... Sympathique sans cet air moqueur collé sur son visage. Il trouva aussi -mais ne l'avouerai jamais- qu'il était bel homme. Un charme naturel. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Sa haine l'empêcha de lui accorder plus de qualité. Il alluma une cigarette en attendant qu'il se réveille.

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi Celty, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer. En plus, ça serait impossible avec ta peluche."

Elle tapota à toute allure sur l'écran de son téléphone. Shizuo devina l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Elle tendit son écran.

"Ne lui fais pas de mal ..."

Avec un petit rire moqueur Shizuo lançât un peu amer:

"Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça visiblement ... Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un lâche. Il n'est pas en état de me faire face et je ne veux pas croupir en taule tout de suite. Sois tranquille."

La Dullahan acquiesça, visiblement satisfaite de la réponse de son ami. Elle le salua rapidement et s'éloigna avec son énorme lapin rose. Le blond reporta son attention sur Izaya qui commença à bouger doucement. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux et le fixer. Shizuo fut surprit par le temps que mit son ennemi à le reconnaitre. Le coup avait dû être assez violent.

"Shi-shizuo ?"

Le brun ne cachait pas ses sentiments comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal. S'il ne le haïssait pas autant, il s'inquiéterait presque pour le jeune homme.

"Ouais c'est moi. T'es dans un sale état morveux. J'ai cru que tu resterai cloitré chez toi avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin."

Se doutant de sa douleur et de sa fatigue, Shizuo vint attraper le col de son acolyte et le redressa sans violence en position assise. Il se redressa lui-même et continua de fumer, plus paisible qu'il ne l'aurai cru lui-même. A croire que voir son ennemi en position de grande faiblesse le tenait tranquille.

* * *

Izaya se crispa lorsqu'il saisit son col. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il allait l'achever histoire qu'il soit définitivement débarrassé de lui. Mais contre toute attente, il était plutôt doux dans ses mouvements, l'aidant à se relever.

" J'avais quelque chose de prévu et je n'ai pas pu le déplacer "

En position assise, il avait encore quelque peu le tournis. Il n'osait pas vraiment regarder dans la direction de son pire ennemi. Il était dans une position vulnérable mais aussi parce que peut être que sans le blond, il serait encore là-bas au mieux de la foule. Peut-être que personne ne se serait occupé de lui d'ailleurs.

" Merci " dit-il à voix basse.

Il se doutait que Shizuo avait dû certainement faire preuve d'une immense volonté pour se maitriser. Il avait peut-être des comportements égoïstes mais il savait quand il fallait qu'il remercie ou non quelqu'un.

* * *

Shizuo le voyait fuyant et replié sur lui-même. Lui et sa magnifique arrogance semblait s'être momentanément séparés ... L'explication de sa présence lui parut honnête et cohérente. Et quelques secondes après il entendit ce qui lui sembla être un remerciement. Il stoppa net quelque secondes. Avait-il rêvé ? Izaya, son pire ennemi, venait de le remercier ? Il savait que le jeune homme, bien que égoïste, savait se comporter en être humain mais pas avec lui.

"Je veux pas de ta gratitude ... Mais je pouvais pas te laisser trôner là- bas non plus. Les gens te connaisse plus ou moins ... Ils auraient pas osés te toucher à mon avis ..."

Il termina sa cigarette dont il rangea le mégot dans le petit sachet marron au fond de sa poche.

"Et au passage ... Flippe pas. J'ai promis de ne pas te tuer ce soir. Et j'ai pas envie de flinguer ma tenue."

* * *

A l'entente de la dernière réplique de son ennemi, Izaya ne pu s'empêchait de pouffer de rire. Décidément, le blond était unique dans son genre. "Pas envie de flinguer ma tenue", voilà un argument de taille qui justifier tout. Sur qu'il y avait des moyens de tuer sans se salir mais le brun décida qu'il fallait mieux éviter de donner cette information à ce comique.

" Je ne flippe pas. Si tu avais eu l'intention de me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis un moment déjà "

Il sortit de sa poche son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il était déjà plus de 21h. Puis il percuta qu'il avait vu le blond avec Celty. C'était probablement elle qui l'avait empêché de le tuer. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait surement informer Shinra qu'il était à la fête. Ironie du sort, son portable se mit à sonner.

" Allo ? "

" Izaya ! Où est-ce que tu te trouves en ce moment ? "

Et voilà, ils y étaient.

" Où je me trouve ? Eh bien, là où je dois être ... "

" Je t'avais dit qu'il te fallait du repos ! Se balader là où il y a du monde, c'est très imprudent. Surtout que tu étais blessé et ..."

Izaya posa l'appareil sur ses cuisses. Même éloigner de son oreille, il parvenait à entendre les remontrances de son ami. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé de ses amis, il était vraiment énervant. Mais il blêmit quand il entendit:

" La prochaine fois, je demanderais à mon père de s'occuper de toi "

Il reprit aussitôt son téléphone.

" D'accord Shinra, je suis désolé. De toute manière, je vais rentrer chez moi et aller dormir. Ça te va ? "

" Je veux que Shizuo t'accompagne jusqu'à devant chez toi pour être sûr ... "

" Non Shinra, pas besoin " répondit le brun sombrement.

" Mais ... "

" Non ! "

* * *

Izaya avait raison sur un point. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit éveillé pour le tuer. Il allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Shinra. Celty avait dû lui raconter sa mésaventure, puisqu'il sembla se faire disputer. Shizuo s'amusa de la scène. C'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un gronder le brun en s'inquiétant pour lui. Il le vit devenir soudainement plus sombre.

oOoOo

Shinra s'énerva un peu.

"Tu n'as déjà pas suivit mes conseils avant alors ça m'étonnerais que tu m'écoutes maintenant, mais si tu t'évanouis seul dans la rue tu seras en danger. Si Shizuo t'accompagne il ne t'arrivera rien. Celty m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne te fera rien ..."

* * *

" Ok ok, ça va " répondit Izaya visiblement énervé " Mais tiens, tu vas lui demander toi-même ! " Il tendit son portable au blond et ajouta " Tient, c'est notre médecin !"

Il vit le blond saisir l'appareil.

" A-allo Shizuo-kun ? Je suis désolé de ne te demander ça mais est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu raccompagnes Izaya jusqu'à chez lui ? Tu comprends, il ne peut pas se défendre" Izaya tiqua lorsqu'il entendit cette partie de la phase " mais aussi parce qu'il est vraiment têtu et qu'il n'écoute rien et ...et ... enfin, tu veux bien ?"

* * *

Shizuo tiqua aussi.

"Tu m'as pris pour une nounou ou quoi ? C'est un grand garçon il peut sûrement se démerder seul ! Et pour une fois, je vais défendre une cause qu'on a en commun: je n'ai pas envie de me le coltiner !"

Les deux ennemis entendirent soupirer le médecin à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Shizuo-kun ... Je te demande ça en tant qu'ami ... Fais le pour moi et pour Celty aussi, elle s'inquiète vois-tu. Elle m'a assuré que tu accepterais ..."

Shinra tentait le tout pour le tout, remettant sa bonne foi en l'indulgence du blond. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment.

"Un jour c'est vous qui me tuerai ... J'accepte mais s'il me fait trop chier je le laisse tomber. Met toi bien en tête que ta une dette envers moi !"

* * *

" Oui ne t'en fait pas, je te remercie énormément Shizuo-kun. Passez tous les deux une bonne soirée " répondit le médecin.

Puis sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, il raccrocha. Izaya poussa un soupir. Qui fut d'ailleurs bien plus bruyant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait pensé que le blond allait refuser mais voilà qu'il acceptait.

" Bon on y va ? " dit le brun après avoir récupéré son portable.

C'est en silence que les deux ennemis marchaient. Izaya était plus lent que d'habitude à marcher et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de vouloir aller plus vite. Plus ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement, plus les rues devenaient désertes. C'est alors qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise mais il ne disait rien. Puis comme par instinct, Izaya se retourna mais ne vit rien. Il ne comprenait pas son malaise. Ne voyant rien, il en déduisit que c'était la présence du blond qui le mettait pas à son aise.

Finalement Izaya aurait dû écouter son instinct, car non loin de leur position, quelqu'un les observait.

* * *

Il marchait depuis un moment à ses côtés. Tous deux les mains dans les poches, personne ne parlait. Shizuo avait tout de suite ralentit sa vitesse pour s'adapter à celle de son … protégé du moment. Il n'en revenait pas. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il protégerait l'homme dont il souhaitait le plus la mort, il aurait rigolé. Mais les faits étaient bien là. Il le raccompagnait calmement chez lui. Une sensation étrange le dérangea. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul mal à l'aise quand il vit le brun observer derrière eux. Encore quelques pas et il imita Izaya, regardant d'où pouvait provenir cette sensation. Il lui sembla voir une ombre. Alors ils étaient suivit. Il parla à voix basse pour que seul le brun l'entende.

"Izaya ... On nous suit. Je ne sais pas qui c'est en revanche"

* * *

Ainsi donc, lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Rien d'étonnant, il avait l'instinct d'un animal.

Izaya chercha dans sa mémoire s'il connaissait une personne susceptible de les suivre.

" La première chose à savoir c'est quelles sont ses intentions surtout. Il y a la possibilité que ce soit un curieux tout simplement. Notre ... relation n'est un secret pour personne. Il peut se demander ce que l'on fout ensemble"

Le brun ne croyait pas trop à cette hypothèse. C'était possible mais vu le nombre d'ennemis qu'ils avaient tous les deux, c'était peu probable.

" Il faudrait éviter d'aller chez moi tant qu'il nous suit" dit-il tout en continuant de marcher.

* * *

Shizuo acquiesça. Cela ne l'enchantait pas trop mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il se tint un peu plus près du brun pour ne pas parler trop fort.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple curieux. N'oublie pas qu'on est à Ikebukuro, tout peut arriver. Mais si je me retourne et que je le rejoins pour lui casser la tête ça le dissuaderait surement ..."

* * *

Le fait que le blond se rapproche ainsi était totalement inédit. Enfin, depuis son malaise, il avait l'impression que la bête n'était plus la même. Peut-être qu'il était encore endormi ... qui sait ?

" Ça dépend. Ça peut aussi alimenter d'avantage sa rancœur contre nous et le rendre plus nuisible encore. D'autant plus qu'il peut être armé. Non, il faut savoir absolument ce qu'il nous veut. Il faut arriver à le coincé par surprise"

* * *

Shizuo savait Izaya plus malin que lui, bien que celui lui coûter de se l'avouer. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment ils pouvaient piéger l'inconnu et encore moins comment savoir ses intentions. Lui faisait les choses de manières beaucoup plus simple et direct. Si on lui voulait du mal, il répliquait à l' instant. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun derrière lui au risque qu'il se fasse tuer ou blesser. Il avait promis qu'il le protégerait et était un homme d'honneur.

"Tu es marrant toi. Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ?"

* * *

Izaya émit un petit rire. Sa bonne humeur commençait à reprendre dangereusement le dessus. Finalement, il avait bien fait de désobéir à Shinra. Ce qu'il vivait sortait vraiment du quotidien. Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes. Comment pouvaient-ils s'y prendre ?

" Ça te dit de jouer à cache-cache ?" demanda malicieusement le brun.

* * *

 _ **Qui est ce mystérieux suiveur ? Que veux-t-il ? Est-il un ennemi ? Quel est le plan d'Izaya ? Pour savoir tout ça, rendez-vous au chapitre 3 :D** _


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, nous sommes de retour pour publier le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira également.

Toutefois merci aux lecteurs ayant mit un avis. Cela nous a fait vraiment plaisir.

Sur ce, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous dire: bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ikebukuro possédait plusieurs kilomètres de souterrains qui étaient réservés soit au métro soit aux parkings. Connaissant l'endroit comme sa poche, Izaya avait emmené son ennemi de toujours dans l'un de ses souterrains. Le soir, très peu de monde les emprunter hormis ceux travaillant tard ou ceux sortant le soir. Conscient que l'endroit ne devait pas emballer Shizuo, il se rapprocha de lui.

" Ne t'en fait pas, il est vide. La structure est telle qu'on pourra facilement le semer pour ensuite le piéger."

Comme l'avait prévu le brun, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le souterrain, le voyeur ne les avait plus en ligne de mire. Il fit signe à son partenaire du moment d'accélérer le pas au risque que le plan ne fonctionne pas. Ils se cachèrent ensuite derrière une ligne de voiture qui leur permettait de se dissimuler assez aisément. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, leur poursuivant fit son apparition.

* * *

Shizuo n'aimait pas les endroits souterrains comme celui-ci. Les paroles du brun qui se voulaient rassurantes avaient peu d'effet. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance et le suivit. Il se cacha donc avec Izaya derrière des voitures. Il pensa en souriant vaguement, que beaucoup de leurs amis paieraient sûrement cher pour les voir à l'œuvre ensemble, comme le ferai deux amis. Il s'accroupit donc juste à côté du brun, le touchant un peu. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches. Enfin ... En tout cas, pas en étant bien conscient et sans tenter de s'entre tuer. Il regardait la scène par-dessus l'épaule de son pseudo ennemi. Il vit le suiveur apparaitre... Il chuchota

"Tu le connais ?"

* * *

L'informateur observa attentivement l'individu. Il avait une sensation bizarre.

" Sa tête me dit quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'est vraiment étrange "

L'homme s'arrêta non loin d'eux. Izaya put l'entendre marmonner sans pour autant pouvoir déterminer ce qu'il disait.

" On a pas le choix, il faut absolument savoir ce qu'il nous veut "

* * *

Shizuo posa sa main sur son épaule pour avoir toute son attention et pour se maitriser.

"Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas à cause du coup à ta tête. Alors laisse-moi lui parler et l'approcher ... Même s'il me tire dessus, à moins de viser ma tête ou de toucher mes organes vitaux, je ne risque pratiquement rien. Si ça se corse t'auras qu'à lancer ton couteau. De ce que j'ai vécu, il me semble que tu visés plutôt bien ..."

Son compliment fut un peu amer. Mais il savait que le suiveur les avaient vu ensembles, et qu'il se douterait qu'il risquerait de se faire attaquer par derrière. Cependant il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

* * *

Izaya analysa le plan de son ennemi. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête. On fonce puis si ça se gâte, on improvise. Mais en même temps, que faire d'autre ?

" D'accord mais fais attention "

* * *

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le brun se traita d'idiot. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? C'était de lui seul qu'il devait s'inquiéter.

Shizuo le fixa étrangement quelques secondes mais ne releva pas. Il se glissa entre plusieurs voitures pour s'éloigner un peu. Pas la peine de faire repérer le brun tout de suite. Il se montra à l'homme en allumant une cigarette en même temps.

"Un parking souterrain ... C'est pas commun pour y faire une ballade. A moins de ne pas vouloir être vu ou de suivre quelqu'un ... Que veux-tu ? Et qui es-tu ?"

Il y alla cash, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

* * *

Izaya regarda la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui. Bien qu'il ne portait pas son habit habituel, il avait conservé sur lui quelques armes qu'il dissimulait. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. L'individu refusait de parler mais il pouvait voir son comportement méfiant.

" Je ne suis personne " fit soudainement le suiveur.

En revanche, l'informateur remarqua la voix étrange de l'inconnu. Elle semblait trafiquée. S'il se concentrait sur le timbre de la voix, il pouvait dire qu'il y a 90% de chances pour qu'il s'agisse en réalité d'une femme. Izaya fonça les sourcils et se leva, dévoilant sa position. Il alla rejoindre le duo. Habitué à être discret, le poursuivant entendit le brun approchait que lorsque celui-ci fut assez proche de lui. Comme il portait une longue capuche qui le cachait et que son style vestimentaire n'était en rien féminin, ils avaient tout de suite pensé à un homme. Izaya tira brutalement sur la capuche ce qui permit de dévoiler l'identité de la personne.

" Erika " Fit Izaya.

Erika, membre des Dollars, était une jeune fille qui faisait partie du groupe d'un autre ami en commun de Shizuo et d'Izaya: Kadota Kyohei. Elle était gentille mais quelque peu bizarre.

" Pourquoi es-tu ici ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Moi mais pour rien. Je …. Je me promenais et je vous ai vu. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre que vous soyez ensemble alors je me demandais ce qui se passait " se justifia-t-elle nerveuse.

* * *

Shizuo était surprit que le brun intervienne avant. Il se rappela que Shinra avait dit qu'il n'écoutait rien et il avait bien raison. Quand l'identité de la jeune femme fut révélée, il ne comprit pas vraiment. Elle était donc juste curieuse. Rien de grave. Enfin ... Il remarqua que le brun resta méfiant. Il ne le portait peut être pas dans son cœur, mais il savait qu'il avait ces raisons de se méfier. Et le connaissant, elles étaient sûrement bonnes. Il décida de copier l'attitude de son ennemi et resta sur ses gardes.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas simplement montrée ? On te connais tous les deux et on aurait simplement répondu si tu avais posé la question ..."

* * *

La jeune fille ne savait pas où se mettre, ni quoi faire. Izaya connaissait les lubies de cette fille et étant informateur, il avait eu vent de ce qui se tramait à leur sujet. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte considérant que c'était idiot et puéril mais apparemment, la détermination de ce genre de personne devait être sans faille.

" Je le sais bien mais ... mais, je ne me voyais pas vous interpelez comme ça..."

Izaya voulait mettre les choses aux clairs mais devait-il le faire devant Shizuo ? Non valait mieux pas.

" Très bien. Pour cette fois ça ira mais ne recommence plus "

" Oui promit. Bonne soirée " fit-elle avait de s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, l'informateur soupira.

* * *

Shizuo regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner rapidement sans demander son reste. Il se détendit instantanément. Son regard ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué ? Il la savait curieuse mais à ce point ? Si Izaya ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait sûrement lancé sur elle un énorme projectile. Il se tourna complètement face à son acolyte, s'assurant au passage qu'il allait bien.

"Bon ... C'était donc bien un curieux. Ou plutôt une curieuse. T'as fait une drôle de tête n'empêche quand elle est partit. Un problème ?"

Le blond se tenait maintenant juste à cote du brun, nonchalant et attendant sa réponse en fumant.

* * *

" Non aucun. C'est juste que je trouve ça exaspérant. C'est inconscient pour une fille de son âge d'être seule dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, tout peut arriver."

Il soupira.

" Dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ... Bon tu me ramènes chez moi ? "

Sans attendre que Shizuo ait répondu à sa question, il commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. Il enverrait un message à Erika lorsqu'il serait rentré.

* * *

Shizuo écouta son explication. Il avait raison. Mais le blond, bien que cela soit paradoxal, connaissait trop bien le brun. Il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

"Minute papillon ... Si ce c'est que ça, pas besoin de se faire de mouron, mais t'as ta tronche de quand t'es contrarié. Explique-toi. Tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais je ne suis pas dupe."

* * *

Grillé ! Voilà le mot qui raisonnait dans la tête de l'informateur. Comment ce protozoaire pouvait le connaitre aussi bien ? C'était insensé ! Connaissant lui-même le blond, il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Il poussa un soupir bruyant tout en mettant la tête en arrière comme pour montrer qu'il en avait marre.

" Je suis contrarié parce que ... j'ai mal au dos et au crâne. Que je suis censé me reposer d'après Shinra et qu'à cause de cette gamine, je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi "

Izaya commençait à perdre patience. Sa bonne humeur s'était envolée à la vue de la jeune fille.

* * *

Shizuo le vit s'énerver. Il disait une fois de plus la vérité. Sa douleur était peut être la cause de son irritation. Mais son instinct lui glissa qu'il lui cachait encore la vérité. Il grogna et passa devant Izaya en se renfrognant. Lui aussi était maintenant de mauvaise humeur. A quoi bon s'acharner ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette puce énervante l'intéressait réellement. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela l'énervait. Mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus car il sentait la colère monter en lui.

* * *

Le plus petit leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre au final. Il suivit son "protecteur" du mieux qu'il pouvait parce que maintenant, le blond n'avait l'air d'avoir rien à faire qu'il ne puisse pas le suivre. De nouveau, aucun des deux hommes ne parla. L'ambiance était en revanche beaucoup moins calme qu'a l'allée.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il put voir un groupe de lycéennes qui trainait encore dans les rues. Il reconnut certaines d'entre elles, elles avaient harceler Anri Sonohara. C'était des filles dont l'intelligence s'élevait à la hauteur de celle d'une moule. Il détestait ce genre de fille. C'est alors qu'il entendit:

" Takeshi, c'est lui. C'est lui, il est là-bas ! "

Izaya espérait que le "c'est lui" ne le désignait pas mais s'était sans compter sur ces pestes qui étaient ici seulement pour lui pourrir encore plus sa journée. Le groupe de lycéens s'avança vers le duo assez rapidement. Puis un mec ayant un physique assez repoussant - d'après Izaya - s'approcha davantage de Shizuo et lui. Il se demandait comment le blond allait prendre ça. Déjà qu'il l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

" Dis donc, c'est toi l'enfoiré qui a écrabouillé le portable de ma copine ?"

* * *

Shizuo ruminait juste sa mauvaise humeur en marchant rapidement. Plus vite il serait débarrassé de cet imbécile et plus vite il serait tranquille. En broyant du noir, il ne vit pas le groupe de jeunes approcher. Il ne les remarqua que quand le seul mec du groupe s'adressa au brun. Il n'aimait pas ces gars violent et perturbateur. Il laissa cependant Izaya gérer au début mais revint à ses cotes tout de même. Au cas où ...

Izaya n'en revenait pas à quel point ce genre de personne était ennuyeuse. Il préférait limite Shizuo pour le coup. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

" Attendez que je me remémore ... il me semble qu'en effet, j'ai écrasé un jour le portable d'une cruche sans cervelle qui s'amusait à harceler avec ses deux copines une jeune fille. Pourquoi, ça pose un problème ? "

" Quoi c'est de moi que tu parles, salaud ? " fit la dénommée "cruche"

" Il me semble bien oui "

" Dis donc, tu parles pas de ma copine comme ça ou je te casse la gueule connard "

" Oula à défaut d'être intelligent, soyez polis, ce n'est pas compliquer même pour quelqu'un dont le seul neurone est à deux doigts de griller "

Le brun était infect car il détestait, méprisait ce genre de personne. D'autant plus qu'il était de mauvaise humeur alors attaquer quelqu'un aussi méchamment n'était aucunement un problème pour lui. Face à ces mots, le prénommé Takeshi se rua vers Izaya, le poing levé.

* * *

Le blond restait silencieux durant leurs échanges houleux. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Izaya se faire insulter et accuser du meurtre d'un téléphone. Surtout en voyant ces pimbêches et ce macaque. Le brun s'amusait même à les provoquer et en même temps il le comprenait. Ils étaient de mauvaise humeur tous les deux et ces idiots était la dernière chose qu'il leur fallait. En fait, il aurait même rigolé s'il n'avait pas sentie sa colère monter au fur et à mesure de leur dispute, au cours de laquelle il écrasa sa cigarette par terre. Mais quand il vit la brute épaisse se précipiter sur le brun, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il relâcha toute la pression que son corps avait accumulée depuis le début de cette journée. Il se plaça rapidement devant Izaya pour faire écran en cas d'attaque à l'arme blanche. Il stoppa sans difficulté le poing de l'autre homme dans sa grande main crispée. Dans un grognement de colère il l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres de distance, l'encastrant dans un mur. Il fit craquer ses doigts et avança dangereusement vers les filles, tremblantes et elles fuirent en courant et en criant.

* * *

Izaya allait répliquer mais il fut devancer par l'ex barman. Il fut quelque peu étonné qu'il le protège mais en même temps, il savait que son ennemi avait promis de le protéger et donc, il ne faisait que tenir sa parole.

Comme s'il admirait une œuvre d'art, le brun regarda l'homme vulgaire se faire prendre une bonne raclée avant d'aller s'écraser plus loin.

" A chaque fois que je vois les effets que produisent ta force sur les autres, je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas encore arrivé à m'en mettre une "

* * *

Shizuo ne se sentait pas plus calme et arracha un poteau pour le lancer en direction des filles qu'il loupa bien évidement et heureusement. Il souffla un bon coup et revint près du brun. Il ricana à sa remarque.

"T'as peut être pas pris aussi cher que lui mais ce matin je t'ai appris à voler je te rappel. Si tu veux, ça peut s'arranger, ce problème de raclée ..."

Il serra le poing en fixant Izaya avec un sourire et un regard menaçant. Bien entendu il ne le touchera pas, il voulait seulement emmerder le brun.

* * *

Izaya rigola face à la menace du blond

" En effet, tu m'as appris à voler mais en même temps, c'est à cause de ça que tu te retrouves en quelque sorte à devoir jouer mes protecteurs, Shizu-chan"

* * *

Shizuo tiqua à cette remarque et grogna.

"Tch ... Ferme la et avance ou je t'abandonne ici"

C'est tout ce que le blond trouva à dire. Il avait indéniablement raison et cela l'agaça clairement. Il chopa les épaules du brun et le tourna en évitant de lui faire mal, puis le poussa rapidement dans leur direction d'origine.

* * *

Fier de sa remarque, il se laissa faire.

" Laisse-moi te dire Shizu-chan que j'ai de la chance que tu ne sois pas médecin" fit-il en ricanant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à son appartement. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée puis se retourna vers Shizuo. Il ne savait quoi dire. Cette situation était très bizarre.

" Bon et ben, merci de m'avoir raccompagné " dit-il avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Shizuo ne releva pas la remarque du brun plus tôt. En effet, s'il était médecin il l'aurait volontiers euthanasié depuis longtemps. Quand le brun se stoppa devant une porte et se retourna pour le saluer et le remercier, le malaise tomba aussi sur le blond. Il était devant la maison de son pire ennemi et se demanda soudainement à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'intérieur de la maison. Il aurait pu forcer le passage et entrer mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'étonna de l'entrain de l'autre mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui répondit simplement en regardant avec curiosité la fenêtre à leur niveau.

"Pas de quoi ... Salut"

Il tourna aussitôt les talons nonchalamment.

* * *

Izaya entra dans son appartement, soulagé. Il alla dans sa cuisine pour prendre ses médicaments. Lorsqu'il repensait à cette journée, bien qu'elle fut peu commune, elle demeurait intéressante. Shizuo lui avait montré une partie de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas ou plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaitre. Il se demanda comment se passerait leur prochaine rencontre: serait-elle comme toutes les autres avant ce jour ou serait-elle différente ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain puis dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut allongé, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore faim et qu'il mangerait bien un sushi.

* * *

Shizuo avait donc prit le chemin du retour pour chez lui. Il repensa à sa journée lui aussi. Entre sa tentative de meurtre ce matin et sa protection de ce soir, il se demandait quand même comment il avait pu en arriver là ... Izaya s'était montré avec quelques faiblesses et pas trop désagréable avec lui. Il n'avait pas eu envie de le frapper à mort durant toute cette soirée. Il avait même été énervé au moment où ce dernier a manqué de se faire frapper. Il soupira et laissa tomber ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête et son ventre lui rappela qu'il était tout de même humain. Il aperçut au loin le restaurant russe... Il tenta sa chance et fut accueilli malgré les dégâts matinaux.


End file.
